dalimondarchivesfandomcom-20200213-history
Lycheeberry Pavlova
"I'd be worried if I didn't taste like a berry." ::::::::::::::: ''- Lycheeberry to Alegoran'' :::: Lycheeberry is an ancient dragoness who has a desire to learn and understand the magics of Istaria. Physical Appearance Lycheeberry is a dragoness petite in size with little bulk. She has soft pink scales so small and smooth they give her a skin-like appearance. Salmon colored swirls cover her body from head to toe, and blotchy white patterns cover the tips of her extremities. Her chest scales are ivory in color and lay flat and fused together, similar to the rest of her body, offering her little protection. Lycheeberry has two large, white frontal facing eyes that give her excellent vision from a distance, allowing her to take advantage of her position and hit enemies when they least expect it. Long apparent lashes aid in keeping dust and debris out of them. Two large earfins outwardly display her emotions, standing stiffly when excited, and dropping low when dispirited. The white-and-pink colored spines along her back serve as a way to make herself look larger. Despite being small in size, her tail is rather long and keeps her protected from behind, sweeping left and right as she casts spells in front. Anatomy Lycheeberry is a completely different species of dragon separate from all other living dragons of Istaria. Although she is a Food Dragon, she is a descendant of the Fruit family tree, and each fruit has a special kind of anatomy. Representing a lychee berry, there consists of an outer layer of skin that you peel off to reveal very juicy white slices inside, similar to that of an orange, but moist like a grape. The outer skin is very thin, but can be hard to the touch, and can range in color from brown, to pink, to red and orange. There is a rather large pit at the center of each fruit, often surprising to new consumers. This pit is toxic if consumed in large quantities, and in especially unripe lychees, cause a deadly spike in blood sugar that may result in death to follow. Lycheeberry has an outer layer of skin that of which her scales attach to, with the ability to flatten and press together to better protect her body. These scales are firmly fused into the skin, and she can flex and relax to raise them at will, making herself appear larger, release a perfume-strength aroma to deter an enemy with their own sense of smell, or only a little at a time to give off a sweet, pleasant scent. The inner layer of skin is white and extremely soft, so it should not be revealed at all for the sake of her safety. This holds all of her internal organs, and serves as a weak barrier should her scales deteriorate. Between these two layers is a sticky 'juice' that transfers water between the two layers of skin, allowing each to hydrate properly. In the case that she overheats and becomes dehydrated, this juice will evaporate, leaving the outer layer of skin susceptible to dehydration. The skin will then begin to crack, and the scales will detach and completely fall off in patches like little flakes, along with the skin itself. In the end, her inner layer will be revealed, and she will be unable to participate in any kind of battle, or tread in unsafe areas, such as rocky terrain. The scales will grow back eventually, and they will be even shinier than previously. If LycheeBerry happens to become too cold, the tips of her limbs(wings, legs, tail) will brown, and become soft and limp, often preventing her from flying or running as there is too much pain and stress involved. In both scenarios, it would take a minimum of one week to heal, depending on the severity. She can avoid these by drinking enough water in hot temperatures, or taking frequent breaks to warm her body in the cold. If the inner layer happens to be punctured, it can be sealed off quickly by her own body, but as her inner layer is made up of many slices of individual skin fused together like a closed bud, the puncture could grow into a length long tear and it could spill her insides. This is only if the puncture directly hits one of the seams. To avoid all of this, she uses magic to strengthen her outer layer, making it quite impenetrable, and she will summon magic barriers to protect herself from projectiles of all types. LycheeBerry does not have a pit; rather, a core. A toxin is stored in her bones, in the tissue which insulates her organs and within the inner layer of skin. Any trauma to the skin will trigger a release of the toxin, coating it completely. If the toxin enters the bloodstream, it will cause severe encephalitis within minutes depending on the amount diluted. Personality Lycheeberry is a very fun, intelligent and charming dragoness. Curious by nature, she is always exploring the new of Istaria, writing all her findings in a journal stash hidden inside the depths of her vault. Despite being whimsical at first glance, she follows commands and rules with little resistance or opposition, trusting in her superiors that they're suggesting the correct actions even if she thinks otherwise. She will dispatch enemies if necessary for the future of Istaria, but she will not kill another one of her comrades. She also will try to be as helpful as she can, and can even be serious when the situation calls for it, or if she believes another cannot handle a situation by themself. Due to her beliefs as a hatchling and growing up, she became a Helian dragon almost as if she had been designated to at birth. Her attitude towards life and living was always very positive, and she made sure to relay this to the hatchlings that she taught on a daily basis. However, she values her solitude as much as companionship, and later when the day comes to a close, she meditates on the humming and forever-changing primal magic of Chiconis in quiet, undisturbed serenity. Likes & Dislikes * She dislikes when someone eats certain foods that resemble parts of her family. * She enjoys the smell outside after it rains as it reminds her of her childhood. * She likes to help hatchlings with Rite of Passage, given that she is not busy. Strengths & Weaknesses * She is terrible in close-combat with the necessity of using her claws, preferring to fight from a distance or flee entirely. If forced, however, she has an arsenal of area spells at her disposal. ** Alongside a Dragon with a claw equipped to shred the armor of their enemies, she can switch between claw and spell very easily, her claws being just as deadly and never dull with lack of use. * Extremely experienced in combat focusing on spells and breaths. With Drain Bolt and Primal Combust, she can serve as a sturdy offensive barrier for even a legion of undead. * Her soft scales offer her little protection, but with a touch of primal magic she can toughen up to a substantial degree. * She tends to be a little nosy. Story 'Biography' Ongoing Story Lycheeberry currently owns a large lair fitted for teaching hatchlings that of what she has learned. It resides at the Crucita community named the "Dragon Academy of Saritova." Still as optimistic as ever, she aspires to be a teacher to all. Traditions Preservation Within the Fruit Dragon family tree, there is a tradition to preserve the beauty of each dragon born. With old age comes deterioration, and with fruits, comes rot. All Fruit Dragons as they transition into their elder years (1.5k+ years) will blacken, brown, and become spotted. They will slowly begin to lose their sweet or sour tastes, and all will become mild in strength. Their scents will also fade to an extent, and the outer layer will have little taste. Unlike other Food Dragon family trees, the Fruit Dragons preserve their bright colors of youth by encasing themselves in everlasting ice. They do this before they hit their mark of old-age, so that they can live a long wonderful life beforehand. The ice, for some types of fruit, will slightly brown the edges of the dragon, but the rest will stay as clear as it had been alive. Few Fruit Dragons do not follow through with this tradition, instead living their lives as a brown, aged ancient until natural death followed. It is a mixed opinion, and some may disagree quite strongly with this decision. Every Fruit Dragon prides themselves in their appearance, their scent, their taste. At least one mustn't be forgotten! Lycheeberry is undecided in which route she will follow, but her mother Bananaswirl has followed through with this tradition. Casting All of the Fruit Dragon family tree are subject to following their parent's footsteps as a magic casting dragon. Very few stray from this path. Juice The juice of her body is highly sought after by dragons and bipeds alike for its exquisite taste. What many can find on the outside of her body is mediocre in quality compared to what is inside. It's in her saliva, between her layers, and even in her blood. However, Food Dragons, especially those of Fruit descent, take pride in the juice they create and do not hand it off all willy-nilly. Only those they feel are worthy enough should get the chance to have a taste. She can distribute it on purpose by saliva, created by a gland in the throat. A tube underneath her tongue transports it safely along the tongue and out of the mouth. As it could not be sanitary, the Food Dragons are skeptical on sharing this juice with bipeds, and others in general. They do not want them to use methods to rid the juice of bacteria and germs as it could reduce its value, taste and health properties. They would like their receivers to consume it as it is. Trivia *She loves to test her primal skills on other formidable gifted in the arena. *Her favorite color is that of garnet. *She can be found napping within the dragon city of Chiconis. *She likes lava baths, but after more than ten minutes she becomes uncomfortable. *Lairshaping is her favorite pastime. *Lycheeberry ascended with Veshk and became an Adult on June 4th, 2016, and to Ancient on June 15th, 2016. **During the Rift Run, Lychee and Veshk worked as a duo to defeat every Guardian, defeating the Guardian of Blood in only a matter of 10 seconds! *Lycheeberry was created on October 20th, 2015. *Lycheeberry acheived Grand Master Dragon Crafter on January 6th, 2018. Category:Characters